Happy Birthday, Avery
by Verbophobic
Summary: A onshot about Avery's birthday done on my birthday XD Oh and Avery is my OC


**Ok, this is a little birthday present for myself. No, not a joke. Nope I'm not going to say April Fools! At the end. This stupid holiday, though it isn't a real holiday I just like to feel special as I call it stupid, is the day that I was born. **

The phone was silent. Not even a single call all day had come through. A girl named Avery stared at it and waited. She had been dropping hints for the past week about stupid little things. Like _'Did you know that Hollywood Undead releases a new CD on April first?'_ or _'Only ten more hours until I'm twenty!'_ and many others of the ilk. Yet it seemed that no one got the hint. Her best friend had remembered the diner for tonight together and canceled because her boyfriend wanted to treat her. And her brother had left around three in the morning and hadn't returned since. Then those people that she had considered friend never gave notice, even on Facebook. But Avery had hope.

That was proved as she squatted right in front of the phone, most weight on her left foot because the right was still currently broken and healing, and waited for it to ring. Even if only one person gave her a call to day just to say 'Happy Birthday Avery' she would be happy. Hell even if they called to ask a favor of her as long as they said those three simple words before quickly hanging up and not waiting for a response she would be happy. The phone stayed silent though. Every had this new number, she had told them from the phone booth right on the corner every time she called. And still it was silent. A quick look to the time told her that if she wanted to do anything to celebrate, even eat out or get fucking chinese food to bring home, she would have to leave soon.

Just then the door bell rang and Avery jumped to her feet, albeit clumsily because of her injury, and rushed to the door. Some one was here! Her birthday may not be a fail after all! Avery threw the door open and immediately her face fell. A man dressing in a UPS uniform was there. He held out a pad and she signed. Then he handed her a manila envelope and Avery ripped the top off, the Lost Boys book she had ordered had arrived. She turned to leave and enter her apartment once more. "Wait, there's one more thing." He handed her a square case. It was wrapped in newspaper and the bow looked like a first grader made it. But she became all hyper and cheery again. Someone remembered, though there was nothing to indicate who. Avery flung her arms around the UPS mans neck and hugged him. His hat fell and she let go.

"Thank you." She said and a stray tear fell from her eye. The man was handsome to say in the least. His blond hair was short and combed back and his glasses made him seem all the more cute a small blush covered his naturally tanned cheeks. He just nodded grabbed his hat and walked off. Avery sat down on the couch and just tossed her book aside, for now it was the least important thing. She removed the wrapping paper and low and behold there was the CD she wanted. _Hollywood Undead 'American Tragody'_ sat in her ands and she checked for a name, anything to let her knew who had sent it. But the funny thing was that there was nothing on it. No Name, no note, nothing but a sticky not with a time on it. _9:00pm_ it read. A look at her clock told her that in ten minutes it would be that time. And she blinked. "UPS delivers this late?" She asked allowed to herself. Then shook her head. She would wait for the time and see what happens.

.~:*:~.

Across the street in the apartment parallel to Avery's the man in the UPS uniform stood and watched the girl through the scope of his assault rifle. She kept glancing at the time. He smirked and looked behind him. "Thanks." He said and the man nodded. Then guestutred to the clothes. "Of course." The man stripped and handed the close over to the real UPS man. The man took the uniform and left while the sniper looked at the clock. "Perfect." He again said. To some he was know as _The Caller_ while to others he was Kiefer. And to Avery he would try to become _Love_. He had been listening in on a phone booth again, old habits died hard, and he heard her. At first he thought nothing of it but then a week past as here he was seeing what she was doing for her birthday. Nothing. Not even a friendly call came through. So he did the only thing he could. Took the CD from a 'gangster' kid, got his UPS friend to get the book and lend him a uniform. Then he had taken a news paper and did what he could. After that it was all up to fate and fate had decided to favor him today. Avery had not only accepted the unknown package but had in her happiness hugged him.

And now she waited for his call. It was now nine on the dot. He put his ear piece in, dialled the number and waited while looking through his scope. Avery literally flew at the phone and picked it up by the first ring. "Hello?" Her voice spoke to him through the connection. But he forgot what he had been about to say and kept quiet. Like most people she would hang up now. "You sent me the CD, didn't you?" Again he kept quiet. "Well, thank you."

"Happy Birthday, Avery." He hung up. Without knowing what else to say he had to. But she didn't and through his implanted listening device under her side table he heard her speak.

"I'll wait again tomorrow at this time." Then she too hung up and he smirked triumphantly before packing up his tuff and leaving the building.


End file.
